


Put me back in my skin

by DoneGhosting



Series: Royalty AU [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Officer!Shane, Prince!Ryan, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoneGhosting/pseuds/DoneGhosting
Summary: Brigadier General Madej returns to his homeland after too long away on a diplomatic mission. A trip that stripped him of any desire to face the day.The Prince attempts to reconnect with his missed dear friend.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Royalty AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863079
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	Put me back in my skin

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a long time and then I stopped because I was nervous about it. Anyway, the AU is still not finished but I decided to put out this part to test the waters. Also, it has the scene/bit I love the most!! Lemme know if you can guess which part it is.

They sit in the baths.

The prince's private baths.

On the ledge of the big bathing pool.

They're done getting washed but the hot water and washing each other had settled a wonderful lethargy in their bones, they're reluctant to leave. After passing some dry cloths over themselves Ryan has urged him to sit down while he got the shaving kit. He feels incredibly exhausted and the months at sea brought him to the edge, many times he'd wanted to claw himself free of his own skin. How did anyone spend a lifetime at sea? It's not something Shane was built for and he has the experience now to solidify that claim.

Ryan comes back with the leather-bound kit and settles himself gently in the spaces of his body. While he had one leg absently dipping down into the pool Ryan takes that as an invitation to sit between his legs and stretch his own legs out over Shane's thighs, and back behind him, and slightly bent to accommodate for the fact that they were both fully grown men.

He still can't comprehend the reality of where he is and who he's with at this moment, it's been so long since he's been home that it feels almost foreign, but incredibly familiar at the same time, and his mind is struggling to put it all together.

His hands automatically settle on Ryan's thighs, he doesn't have to think about doing it, he just does, but the separation makes him look at what's under his fingers and marvel at the fact that it's there. Has his skin always been this tanned? Has he always had that mark there? Is it a small scar or a birthmark? He can't remember if he's ever looked this closely at such an innocuous thing, even though he knows he's spent countless hours mapping every single detail about the man before him.

Yet now he feels as if he can't remember.

He's been lost in his own melancholy and barely notices as Ryan opens up the kit and prepares his tools and solutions. His thumbs run back and forth gently over the skin he's touching and heaves a great sigh that stops Ryan in his mixing in the small bowl of shaving lather.

"Hey," his voice is incredibly gentle and soft as if he knows that Shane's mind is on a precipice, "What's going on?"

Shane shrugs one shoulder, opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out so he shuts his mouth. But Ryan is patient, puts the bowl to the side, and rests his hands on his forearms, rubbing gently up and down.

It gives him goosebumps.

He swallows and looks up into eyes that mean everything to him, eyes that are bright and understanding, eyes that he hasn't seen in too goddamn long. He wishes he could make his thoughts flow right into Ryan's mind at this moment so that he could know the things that Shane is unable to put into words. As good as he is at speaking and speechwriting for nobles, dignitaries, and royalty, he's just at a loss in the most important moment, so all he can do is go with simplicity.

His voice cracks and he doesn't try to hide it, "I miss you."

Ryan makes a small wounded sound before he surges forward with, "I'm here."

"I know."

"What-"

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just feeling..." when words fail him and he's too exhausted to think Ryan nods and touches his face. His cool hands send waves of sensation and his eyes slip closed. He hopes he didn't scare Ryan, he's just been choking on a feeling and too tired to make sense of it. He turns his head to kiss the palm passing over his cheek. Their foreheads come together and breathing becomes just a bit easier, less heavy.

"I'm here," is a soft, soft, murmur softer than a whisper, barely there, breathed against his lips, "You're here... we're here, okay?"

And of course, he knows, of course he can figure him out. Unlock, peel back, and discover everything. Being away this time had been worse than when they were in active battles and Shane can't figure it out, but it seems Ryan has and he's tired enough to let that be enough, to fall upon the knowledge and safety offered to him so willingly and lovingly. He doesn't have to have the answers, he can just... rest.

He can rest here.

Because this is home.

He swallows and feels the emotion refuse to go down, submit, or budge, it won't be ignored now. The noise in his head has quieted and that allows his heart to be as loud as it desires. He swallows again and knows if he opens his eyes right this moment tears will escape, it is beyond his control now.

He feels beloved hands cradle his face and thumbs swipe under his eyes with soft noises of comfort. He breathes out the feeling and lets it happen, he's crying and being comforted by the one person that matters. The tears get kissed away and fingers run soothingly through his hair, he's shushed and cuddled, allowed to hide his face in Ryan's neck, his arms wrap around him as he shakes. He's never been so undone and he's never felt so safe and at peace with it.

His eyes are still red-rimmed but he's settled and Ryan has kindly moved them onto other things. They're still sitting on the floor, legs wrapped around and over each other. Ryan has small scissors in his hands and an equally small comb slowly going over Shane's beard, trimming it to its normal length that he knows he prefers.

"And then Jonas went against the order. I mean I understand but there are smarter ways to break orders you know," he's honestly not sure what Ryan's been talking about but it's nice to hear him just talk, "I've gone against orders a lot because I'm an idiot but I'm smart about it, and I always make sure I don't drag anyone down with me. Well except you but you're weird like that, you won't let me do it alone. Do you like getting in trouble? How have I never asked you this before?" He shakes his head, and puts the scissors and comb down, "Can't believe I'm only now realizing what a weirdo you are. Well no that's not accurate. Anyway," he picks up beard oil, "remember that time dad busted me for leaving my post, like five years ago, of all the people to get caught by, I get caught by the King," he chuckles and Shane smiles, "and you just happened to be passing by and like the fucking weird, weird man you are, you implicate yourself in my nonsense and get yourself a week of latrine duty with me."

Shane shrugs, face a mock of nonchalance, and it gets him the laugh he hoped for. Ryan rubs his hands together, spreading beard oil around and then presses his palms to Shane's beard. He drags his palms down, working the oil in, he's still giggling and Shane feels like nothing could exist outside of this. He tilts his head up and Ryan drags his hands down his jaw and under his chin.

"Well I wanted to make sure you suffered consequences," his voice is rough and Ryan jumps, not expecting a comment.

"What?"

"See if there was a chance the king would have let you go if no one else was around but because I was there he had to make an example out of you."

Ryan's eyes are wide, his entire face slacks with disbelief, "You- you piece of shit Shane!" Shane is cackling before he's even done talking, "I can't believe you," he shoves his shoulder, "well you played yourself dipshit, your were cleaning up poop too." He laughs harder and claps his hands once and Ryan loses it and joins in the laughter.

Ryan slides his thumbs across his eyebrows getting the last remains of grooming oil on them. He sighs, content, and proud of himself, a big satisfied smile gracing his face. It's infectious and he can't help but mirror it, his earlier sadness forgotten in the wake of a pretty smile and bright eyes, laughter that reaches into the very corners of his heart and soothes him, lights him up from the inside.

  
  


His arms pull closer, tighter, and he drops a loving kiss on his shoulder, "What would I do without you?"

"Not clean shit probably," he snorts, "We should get to bed. It's getting cold." He absently smooths back the hair at the top of Shane's head. Ryan picks up the things he had out and gets up to put it all away, still absolutely nude without care. Shane allows himself an appreciative look or two then picks himself up off the floor and grabs their towels.

He drapes an arm over Ryan's shoulder on their way out to the antechamber where a change of clothes awaits them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm hella soft for Ryan grooming Shane's beard.
> 
> This is not beta'd so if you spot mistakes just point it out in the comments. I accept criticism too, I can take it. Reviews are the only way I'll know what you guys think of this! 
> 
> Don't repost this anywhere else, thanks!


End file.
